


you are the greatest gift

by Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Matchmaking, Short Ficlet, Snowball Fight, becky rosen - Freeform, chuck surley, destiel baking cookies, destiel cuteness, team free will christmas with john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3034889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel/pseuds/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is tired of seeing two of his best friends alone, so he decided to set them up. Inspired by a fanart I saw where cas was in a gift box for dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chuck watched his friend Castiel Intently as he wrote a piece of-no doubt amazing- poetry. He had been friends with Cas from the beginning of the semester, and he couldn't help but notice that the guy didn't have many others.  

"What's on your mind, babe?" Becky poked him playfully, though her eyes betrayed a hint of concern. 

"Nothing" Chuck sighed, attempting to shoot his girlfriend a small smile, "It's just, Becky I love you and I am so grateful to have you in my life, but my best friend is all alone and.....and it's almost Christmas!" He complained, clearly disturbed by the situation. "I don't kno-"  

"No. Chuck Listen," Becky interrupted him with a gentle smile, "you are a great friend and that is why I'm going to help you find someone for Castiel!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Chuck could see the cogs spinning in her mind as she grinned excitedly, "ohmygod yes! Matchmaking time!" She squeeled, always indifferent to the annoyed glances she gets from her classmates.


	2. Chapter 2

"RISE AND SHINE DEAN!" Chuck screached into his roommates face.  

"Shut up Chuck....it's" Dean fumbled around for his phone to check the time, "9:15" he groaned.  

"Geetttt upppp" Chuck Insisted, pulling away Dean's blanket overenthusiastically. 

When Dean slowly brought himself to a sitting position and Chuck trusted that he wasn't going to return to sleep, he went to go have some breakfast. 

"What the hell is going on, man?" Dean looked even more confused due to his disheveled hair and squinty eyes. His roommate grinned widely as he made a bowl of cereal. "I got you an early Christmas present roomie!" He announced, "You are absolutely going to love it. Now get your lazy ass out of bed and go make yourself look hot" he commanded, giddy with excitement over his genius plan. Becky had helped him pick out the perfect match for Castiel: Dean Winchester. Charismatic History major with a badass car, and the prettiest face you have ever seen. He was perfect. So perfect in fact that Chuck and Becky were simply DYING to see how all this turned out. While Dean washed up, Chuck quickly texted Gabriel, Castiel's roommate. He didn't know the guy personally but Becky had gotten his number during one of their classes together.  

 

C: D is up. How's Cas? 

G: Been up for a Gud 30 mins already. Nerd. Wakes up early even on Sat. 

C: k. Don't let him leave. 

G: Don't u worry Surley, this is Gon b perfect ;) 

C: =) 

 

"So, what's all this about a Christmas present, Chuck?" Dean asked 25 minutes later as he made a cup of coffee.  

"Aww, you know, I just got tired of seeing you all lonely, so I got you a.....present to cheer you up during the holidays" Chuck smiled innocently and handed Dean a little envelope, "Ok so here's what you gotta do" He gave Dean specific instructions to go to room 144 and give the envelope to a man named Castiel; then he would get his present from him. Chuck quickly sent Dean off as soon as he had gulped down his coffee. He was just shoving Dean out the door when his friend turned around to glare at him one last time, "you seem different today..." Dean watched Chuck carefully for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers victoriously, "I got it!" He smiled "dude, you're not high" Dean placed a hand on his roommates shoulder, "are you alright" he asked with Mock concern before both of them erupted into laughter.  

"I didn't need to get high Dean. I'm so excited for you. Now go!" Chuck leaned his back against the inside of the door and laughed. It felt good though, to laugh because something was actually funny and not just because he was under the influence of drugs. That thought flew out of his mind as soon as it entered, and Chuck quickly returned to his phone to update Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean reached room 144, he was very sceptical about this whole thing, and he almost turned back before he remembered the envelope, and his curiosity got the better of him. He squared his shoulders and knocked 4 times on the ribbon-marked door (Chuck's work). Within a moment, a cute boy opened it, and Dean became unable to form coherent thoughts or words because wow, his eyes. They were the most captivating and stunning blue eyes he had ever seen.  

"Can I help you?" The boy asked after a moment. He himself was unable to pull his gaze away from Dean's emerald eyes. They were such a perfect, beautiful green. It felt like a long time before Dean answered, but the silence wasn't awkward in any way.  

"Uhm. Yeah. I'm Dean: Chuck Surley's roommate." He introduced himself nervously. 

"Oh!" The cute little crease in between the boy's brows dissapeared and he smiled brightly. "Yes. I've been expecting you. Chuck said you had something for me?"  

"So, you're Castiel? Did I say that right?" He asked as he handed Castiel the little envelope with his name on it.       

"Yes. And this is for you" Castiel handed Dean a small note which he had been holding the whole time. There was a chill of excitement in the air as both of them opened up their letters. 

 

They said:  

 

from:chuck  

To: Dean. 

Ask Castiel out to breakfast. He likes pie too. Merry Christmas. 

 

From: chuck  

To: Castiel 

 

Say yes. Merry Christmas. 

 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean mumbled as he quickly hid the note in his pocket. Both men looked up at each other with the same expression on their face: Embarrassment and shock. Dean blinked a few times and clenched his jaw as he quickly tried to figure out what to do next. Castiel seemed like he had been caught off guard too, so he just stood there looking down at his note. Before the silence could stretch on too long, Dean cleared his throat and did what he felt was right.  

"So, um, now that that's over with...." Dean laughed nervously, "um, yeah, are you like busy, or something?" Smooth Dean. Real Smooth, he chastised himself. Dean felt blood rushing to his face and hoped to hell he could blame it on the cold.  

"Uh, No. I don't-" Castiel mumbled something and if Dean weren't having an internal freak out he would have found that very cute.  

"Great" dean decided to just switch to auto pilot and let his heart guide him, "wanna get some breakfast, Castiel?" He asked with his signature charming smile. How could Castiel say no to that face? He couldn't. 

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Becky Rosen was a pretty lively girl, but today she was absolutely bubbling. She had been unable to sit still, so she had chosen to pace excitedly around Joseph's bakery. She checked the time once more: 9:57. They would be arriving any time now. Becky grinned when she heard the growl of a 1967 impala, and ran to "hide" in a crowded corner of the shop. She couldn't help but let out a squeel when she saw the two men coming out of the car. Castiel and Dean looked absolutely adorable together! She watched them as they walked over to the bakery, smiling comfortably. With every step they took towards the door Becky's heart raced, and as soon as Dean held open the door for Castiel, she pounced.  

"Dean! Castiel!"  

Castiel froze mid-step, eyes wide with surprise. Dean seemed more annoyed than shocked as he stepped away from the door and towards Castiel. "Hey....Becky" He said in a tight voice.  

"Merry Christmas Boys!" She beamed. When both men continued to look like grumpy lost puppies, she pointed upwards, at the mistletoe she had put up for them. Immediately Dean and Castiel turned red. They were too nervous to say anything, so they kept glancing between each other and the mistletoe above. Dean licked his upper lip and bit it thoughtfully. He really didn't mind kissing Castiel. The guy was actually pretty hot, with his dark hair and blue eyes. Castiel was thinking the same thing about Dean, but he wasn't really sure what to do. Luckily, Dean ended the awkward stare-fest, "you know, she's not gonna let us go until we...." he shrugged and took a step closer to Castiel. "Yeah, I mean, I don't mind" Castiel replied, unable to tear his eyes away from Dean's gorgeous lips. They both leaned forward at almost the same time, and the moment their lips met, they felt fireworks going off inside them. Dean placed a hand on Castiel's jaw, who in turn pulled him closer by his collar. They were faintly aware of some hooting and clapping going on, but they couldn't hear much over the sound of their hearts threatening to pop out of their chests. They took their time, kissing passionately like they had just found the answer to life. They didn't want to separate, but they were after all standing in the doorway, and so when a tired-looking teenager brushed past them, they broke apart and moved to the side.  

"Oh my god that was so perfect. You guys are so cute!" Becky, who had been silently filming the whole thing, finally spoke. Dean smirked and Castiel ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, well I'll leave you two lovebirds now, you take care of this one Dean" she said, pointing at Castiel and winking. Both men sighed with relief when Becky finally strode out of the little shop, but as soon as they realized that literally everyone was staring at them, it got awkward really fast. "Hey, um do you wanna maybe get breakfast somewhere else?" Dean asked as coolly as possible. 

"That seems like a good idea" Castiel grinned and immediately the tension was gone. That smile, Dean thought, he could look at that smile for hours.  

 

 

Dean took Cas to a bagel shop down the street and they ate their bagels on a bench outside since the weather was pleasant. Neither of them apologized for the kiss, nor did they admit how much they had enjoyed it. It had happened and it was great, but right now they just wanted to enjoy each other's company without making things too complicated. They spoke about school and their families and movies and anything else. Dean wasn't really the talking type, but he felt like he could open up to Castiel. And Castiel, who Dean had begun calling 'Cas' found that Dean was a rather interesting person to talk to. An hour went by easily, and they hadn't even noticed until Castiel got a text message and had to check his phone.  

"Wow, it's already 11:15" said Cas, pleasantly surprised by the ammount of time he had spent just talking with Dean. 

"Well you know what they say about time flying when you're having fun" Dean replied with a small smile.  

"I have had a great morning, Dean. Thank you" Castiel reached over and gently squeezed Dean's hand, hoping that he had not crossed a boundary. Dean looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers, holding onto Cas.  

"Thank you, Cas" Dean's gaze was loving and honest and Cas's heart swelled with joy. "I'm glad Chuck and Becky set us up" he laughed.  

"Me too" Castiel chuckled as he thought about all the hard work that his friends must have put into this elaborate plan. "Hey Dean, if you don't mind me asking," Cas tensed a bit and looked down nervously, "what was in your note?"  

Dean pursed his lips and watched Cas thoughtfully before finally pulling out his note. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" he said mischievously. Cas blushed and used his free hand to extract a paper from his trouser's pocket. "Fair enough" 

They detached their hands from one another and carefully exchanged notes. After a moment they were both blushing but as soon as their eyes met, they smiled. A pure genuine, I'm-so-happy-to-be-here smile.  

"I owe Chuck big time" Dean said softly, returning the paper to Castiel. Their gaze never broke, and it's intensity was only increasing. Cas blinked a few times as Dean brought his face closer to Cas's. They were sitting right beside each other on the bench and it didn't take more than a second for him to capture Cas's lips in a sweet kiss. It was slow and gentle and the softness of Dean's mouth was just making Cas go crazy. Dean pulled away far too quickly, and he regretted it as soon as he saw the fire in Cas's eyes. Cas looked around self-consciously before growling "come on" and extending his hand to Dean, who immediately stood up and followed Cas behind the bagel store to a secluded area with trees, where they could make out peacefully without being disturbed. And Although the way Castiel had shoved Dean against a tree and was attacking his mouth with his own was anything but graceful, they were happy that no one was video-taping them this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so at the request of my friend I'm adding a few more chapters! Enjoy!

Castiel was pretty sure he had fallen in love with Dean the moment they met, and he just simply could not get enough of him. That was why he was currently riding shotgun in the impala, on his way to spend the holidays with his boyfriend's family. That's right, boyfriend. Cas glanced over at Dean and smiled, silently thanking Chuck for setting them up. He would never forget that day; December 16: the day Castiel fell in love.   
"What?" Dean asked when he noticed Castiel staring. Instead of answering Castiel just leaned over and gently kissed the smirk off Dean's face. Dean groaned something about "I'm driving", so Cas began planting kisses along his jawline, slowly making his way down to his neck. Dean began to protest, and Cas could feel his heart rate rising, but he really didn't want to stop. When Cas felt the impala swerve suddenly, he lifted his head from the hickey he was in the process of making, and began to ask why they had stopped, but he didn't get a chance to speak, because in a flash Dean's lips had found his, and there was a hand pulling at his hair. Castiel smiled into the kiss, licking at the roof of Dean's mouth and causing him to moan. "You little-"Dean panted angrily, only to be interrupted by Castiel kissing him again. "Ok fine" Cas disconnected their mouths slowly "I'm sorry" he spoke softly, and his lips brushed against Dean's as he did.   
"Castiel Collins" Dean shut his eyes and exhaled, "you make me crazy"   
"I know" Cas smirked.  
"So are you going to let me drive, or not?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. Castiel just took his hand and placed it on the gearstick.   
"I'll try my best to keep my hands off of you. You try your best to drive" Castiel said innocently before removing his hand and scooting away slightly. "Let's see whose got the stronger will power" he added with a wink. Dean sighed and pouted, but within moments a content smile had reappeared on his pretty lips. 

 

"They're here!" Sam screamed from the kitchen when he heard the purr of the impala. He had missed that sound. When he saw Dean park baby, he rushed outside to greet him.  
"Dean!" Sam called out as he jogged over to his brother,  
"Hey, Sammy" Dean smiled brightly as he pulled Sam into a tight hug,   
"I missed you" Sam said as he pulled away.  
"Me too buddy," dean rufled Sam's hair playfully, "here, I don't believe you've met Cas"   
Castiel smiled politely, "it's nice to meet you Sam" he said while shaking the teenager's hand. "Yeah, you too Cas. Come on in before you freeze" he said as he carried Cas's small suitcase up the porch steps. Dean held Cas's hand as they walked through the door, and let it go with a gentle squeeze when he saw his father. "Hey Dad" Dean smiled and gave John a hug,   
"It's good to see you, son" John Winchester said with a smile before turning to Cas, "and you must be Castiel"   
"Yes, sir" Castiel gave a small nod as he shook John's hand.   
"Well, welcome to our home, and please, call me John." Castiel smiled comfortably; the Winchesters weren't half as awkward as he was expecting them to be. "Sammy show Castiel to his room. Dean, your room is just the way you left it" John gave his eldest son a pat on the back before heading towards the kitchen, "lunch will be ready in 10; you can rest a bit after you eat" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas bake cookies together.

"Wow so nice of you to finally join the land of the living, Dean" Sam looked up from his phone to shoot his brother a low-power bitchface when he walked down the stairs.  
"Please, wait for me to get some coffee into my system before you attack me with the bitchface" Dean pleaded groggily as he made his way to the kitchen.  
"Dude, it's 2 o'clock" Sam retorted, pointing dramatically at the clock on the wall, "I get that you're not a morning person, but it's no longer even morning"   
"But I'm on holiday" Dean mumbled while he made some toast, "well," he added more loudly, "It aint my fault you're constantly racing the sun to see who can get up first" Dean criticized, pointing peanut butter-coated knife at his brother. "I happen to like maintaining a steady sleep schedule is all," Sam pushed a lock of hair away from his face, "And I never wake up before sunrise" he lied. Dean just smiled, taking his peanut butter and jelly sandwich to the table where Sam was sitting. He asked him about school and his friends, and they were able to catch up for a good 30 minutes before Castiel arrived.   
"Good morning" he greeted Sam with a smile and Dean with a peck on the cheek.  
"Hey Cas" Sam replied, "you sleep ok?"   
"Yes. Very well actually" Castiel replied cheerfully as he made himself a bowl of cereal "I'm finally catching up on all those weeks of lost sleep" he added before sitting down opposite Dean at the table.  
"Yeah," Dean chuckled knowingly, "enjoy the normal sleeping pattern while you can, Sammy" he said with a wink. Sam shook his head but one corner of his mouth pulled upwards. The three boys continued to chat about school and their lives until Sam began receiving texts from a "friend" and excused himself to go out and meet her. Dean gave him a knowing look but didn't say anything except that he shouldn't stay out too long. Once Sam was out the door, Dean took the opportunity to kiss his boyfriend properly, which, judging from Cas's enthusiasm, was something the other man had been anticipating.   
"I feel like baking" Dean said suddenly, before standing up and taking both his and Cas's dirty dishes to the sink.  
"Okay" replied Cas absent-mindedly; he was completely distracted by the sight of Dean in shorts, which he had not noticed he was wearing until he stood up.   
"Great. How about peanut butter chocolate chip cookies?" Dean's eyes twinkled excitedly as he awaited Castiel's reply.  
"That sounds great" Cas smiled fondly and stood up to join his boyfriend, "what can I do to help?"   
"Well, you can start by collecting the ingredients, so get an egg from the fridge and the jar of peanut butter" Dean ordered as he collected a few more ingredients from the pantry.  
"D'you bake, Cas?" Dean asked while searching the cupboard for a mixing bowl.   
"No. I've never really had occasion" Cas answered nervously, definitely not enjoying the perfect view of Dean's ass. Dean smiled when he turned around and caught Cas staring,  but didn't say anything.   
"Well, it's actually super easy and really fun" Dean said, "hell, it's gotta be if I do it," he joked.  
"Okay" Cas moved to stand right beside Dean, "so, what do we do first?" He asked, his gaze sweeping over Dean's body before reaching his eyes.  
"Uhm. So start with the dry ingredients" Dean cleared his throat and pushed the bag of flour towards Cas. He guided him through all the steps, ignoring the way his skin would tingle whenever their arms and hips brushed against each other's. Cas was also doing a very good job at not getting distracted by Dean's legs, or arms, or his stupid gorgeous face. A little over an hour later, the two had successfully baked their first batch of cookies, and they were the best cookies Dean had ever made in his life.   
"Good job, babe" Dean said with a proud smile after popping a cookie into bis mouth.  
"Thank you," Cas replied, grinning seductively, "I tried so hard to focus you know" he added, while running a hand gently along Dean's arm.   
"Yeah, must'a been really difficult" Dean joked, pulling Cas closer by his waist.   
"Yes." Castiel's voice was low and serious, but his eyes were filled with lust, "you should not be allowed to wear shorts, Dean" Cas hissed as he pushed him onto the pantry door, his hands never leaving Dean's muscled chest, "It is highly distracting." The last word was muffled by Dean's lips, which were on Cas's instantly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's torso and stuck a leg in between his to close all the distance between their bodies. Dean slowly slipped his tongue into Cas's mouth as his hand found a place in his hair. The kiss was gentle and delicious because they both tasted like peanut butter. "And you, Castiel" Dean said between kisses "are not allowed to have such a gorgeous face" he caressed his lips with his thumb "Or hands" he kissed Cas's hands for emphasis, "or anything really" he whispered before finally pressing his lips to Cas's cheek. Cas hummed contently in response and pulled Dean into a hug until their hearts-and bodies- had calmed down. They stayed in each other's arms until the oven's timer went off, signaling that the cookies were done. This batch was a bit darker on the bottom, but neither of them really cared.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" Dean proposed once all the cookies were transferred to the cooling rack.  
"Yeah" Castiel grabbed another cookie as he followed Dean towards the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean convinces Cas to build a snowman with him, but things take an unexpected turn when Sam starts throwing snowballs! (This chapter is for my friend ghaya who wanted a snowball fight chapter)

When Dean awoke to find Cas sleeping in his arms, he smiled softly, silently thanking Chuck for introducing them. Dean had only met Castiel a week ago, but he was already madly in love with him and simply could not imagine life without him. He loved everything about Cas, from his electric blue eyes, to his contagious laugh. He was just thinking about how beautiful his boyfriend was, when Cas woke up too.  
“Hey” Dean greeted softly, removing his hand from Cas’s waist to gently stroke his cheek. Cas hummed in response and scooted even closer. Dean accommodated him by rolling onto his back and pulling Cas onto his chest, and they lay there in comfortable silence for several minutes, simply listening to each other’s heartbeats.   
“Thanks for the intrusion” Cas whispered, referring to when Dean snuck into bed with him in the middle of the night.   
“Anytime” Dean replied with a crooked smile, “Sleep well?”  
“Very” Cas’s voice was thick with sleep, and Dean really didn’t want to know how much lower his voice could go.  
“Good, because I have a feeling this is not going to be the last time I intrude on you” Dean said as he pressed a kiss into Cas’s hair.   
“hmm. I’m hungry” He groaned, lifting his head so that he could look at Dean.   
“C’mon then. I’ll make us some eggs” Dean said as he untangled his legs from Cas’s and gave him a quick peck on the lips before finally getting up.   
Fifteen minutes later, Dean and Cas sat at the dining table, silently devouring their omelettes.  
“Thank you, Dean” Cas said after he was done, “this was delicious”   
“yeah, don’t mention it” Dean replied, taking a sip of orange juice. He downed the rest of it in one gulp and stood up to place their dirty dishes in the sink while Castiel checked his Instagram. “So what do wanna do today, Cas?” he asked, leaning against the counter.  
“uh-I don’t know,” Cas tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.  
“Well, we’ve stayed indoors for two days, and that snow is calling to me” Dean said with a grin, pulling aside the curtain of the kitchen window to admire the layer of white fluff that had covered everything in sight. “Let’s build a snowman” He suggested, raising his eyebrows expectantly at Cas.  
“I really am not a big fan of the snow” Cas mumbled after a few seconds.  
“C’mon babe” Dean walked over to where Cas was sitting and wrapped his arms around his neck “It’ll be fun” He added while nuzzling Cas’s stubble-covered cheek.  
“Fine” Castiel sighed. He couldn’t avoid going outside forever.  
Dean was excited enough for the both of them while they got dressed, and he actually got Cas to smile once when he told him that he looked “Damn cute in a beanie”. The first gush of cold air when they stepped out the door was the worst, but Cas soon realized that the weather really wasn’t so unbearable. Neither of them had built a snowman in a long time, and they had forgotten how much fun it was. Cas was actually beginning to enjoy himself when suddenly, he heard an angry scream, “Hey, Jerk!” Cas turned around just in time to see a snowball leave Sam’s hand and hit Dean in the shoulder. “Bitch!” Dean called back while quickly making a snowball of his own.   
“You leave the couch for once to come outside and you don’t even invite your brother?!” Sam shouted. He was faster than Dean and managed to hit him again even before Dean had finished making his snowball. “Cas, run; we need to take shelter behind those trees!” Dean said as he grabbed a very confused Cas’s hand and ran towards the nearest tree. Dean quickly began shaping a new snowball and instructed Cas to do the same. Castiel grabbed a bunch of snow and attempted to form a ball out of it, but soon realized that it was not as easy as Sam and Dean made it seem. Dean had already thrown his first snowball, and he smiled when it hit Sam’s arm. “Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked with an amused smile. “I-uh, I’m not very good at making snowballs” Cas answered, looking down at the blob of snow in his hand, “I must confess, I haven’t been in a snowball fight in several years.”  
“Whoa, seriously?” Dean was shocked for half a second before he remember they were in the middle of a battle. “Okay, look,” He bent down to grab two handfuls of snow, and Cas mirrored his action, “Just take a lot of snow and press it together like this” Dean explained as he twisted his hands around the snowball. He then proudly lifted up the finished product and poked his head out of the tree to look for Sam. “Easy” he smirked, noticing that his brother was busy adding snow to their snowman base, giving Dean a clear shot of the back of his head. Cas watched Dean pull his arm back and throw the snowball with such force that Cas heard a loud “twuck!” when it made contact with Sam’s hood. “Okay, show me what you got, babe” Dean said to Cas, who lifted up his disc-like “snowball” shyly. “It’s a bit flat, but whatever, throw it at Sam and we’ll try again” He nodded towards the large block of snow Sam was using as a shield. As soon as Sam’s head became visible, Cas threw the snow-disc as hard as he could. It barely grazed Sam’s shoulder, and didn’t stop him from throwing his snowball, which would have hit Cas right in the chest if Dean hadn’t pulled him back in time. “Try again,” Dean said urgently, before putting a bunch of snow in Cas’s hands. When Dean saw what Cas was doing wrong, he placed his hands on top of Cas’s and told him to cup them, so that the ball would be rounder. Cas nodded and added some more snow to his hands.   
“Come on out, Deanna!” Sam’s voice floated towards them and Dean winked at Cas before preparing yet another snowball.   
“Bite me!” Dean replied, exposing his body while he threw the snowball; this one hit Sam’s snow-barrier. Sam quickly jumped up from behind the barrier and attacked Dean with a snowball to his chest. While Sam was exposed, Cas took the opportunity to throw his own snowball, and this time it hit Sam’s shoulder much harder. Dean laughed and pulled Cas in for a kiss, “nice one Cas” He said, still smiling.  
“Thanks” Cas replied breathlessly, “and thanks for your help” Cas added sweetly before dumping a handful of snow on his boyfriend’s head. Dean gasped as the cold snow seeped through his hat and melted on his head and neck.   
“Oh you didn’t!” Dean mumbled as Cas sprinted towards another tree.   
It was each man for himself after that, and the three boys battled for so long they lost count of who was winning. They hadn’t realized how late it was until John’s truck rolled into the driveway. “Alright boys, let’s call a truce!” He shouted as he walked across the front lawn towards the porch. Slowly, Castiel, Sam and Dean came out of their respective hiding places, and followed John into the house. “Not bad, Sammy” Dean remarked as he ruffled his brother’s hair.   
“Not bad?” Sam retorted, shoving Dean with his shoulder, “I kicked your ass!”   
“Alright fine, you kinda did, now get into the shower before you catch a cold” Dean removed his own coat and boots before turning to Cas, who had just pulled off his gloves. “As for you, you little traitor” he pulled Cas in by the waist, “what you did was absolutely unforgivable”.  
“Oh I’m sorry Dean” Cas purred, his lips inches away from Dean’s, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise”   
“I’m counting on it” Dean said before closing the distance between their mouths in a chaste, my-dad’s-in-the-next-room kind of kiss.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be a short fic which is why I'm skipping to the end of the holiday Just to make it feel complete. I hope you enjoyed it.

Cas sighed contently as he reminisced over the past 10 days' events. This christmas that he had spent with the Winchesters had been the best one in a long time. He smiled and took a bite of the cherry pie Dean bad just given him.   
"Good?" Dean asked, pointing at the pie with his fork.  
"Delicious" Cas nodded happily; "thank you, Dean" he said, watching the movement of Dean's facial muscles as he chewed on his own large bite.  
"No prob" Dean replied, his voice muffled by the pie in his mouth.  
"And not just for the pie" Cas added after a moment, finally catching Dean's eye.   
The ghost of a smile appeared on Dean's lips before he leaned in towards Cas. Cas also brought his face closer, and his gaze fell upon Dean's lips just before he closed his eyes. Cas first felt Dean's warm breath, and then his soft lips. He wanted to kiss back but for a moment he just savored the gentle pressure of Dean's lips on his. It wasn't even a full-blown kiss but the feeling was electric and made Cas melt inside. After a few seconds, when Dean pulled back slowly, Cas felt the need to quickly close the 2-centimeter distance between their lips with a little chaste kiss of his own, and he could feel one side of Dean's mouth quirking upwards just as he was pulling away.   
"Thank you, Cas" Dean said softly, gazing at him like he was the only thing worth looking at in the whole entire galaxy.


End file.
